From the depths of the Azure
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: How different would the life of a certain cyan pegasus turn out if born under a different set of circumstances? An alternate retelling of Rainbow Dash's origin.


_Faster. Gotta go faster._

The fabric of reality pulsed around her. She was one with the universe. Everything was perfect, everything was at peace. Calm. Tranquility. Harmony.

_Gotta go fast._

Her vision cut through the landscape like a knife through butter. She could see all in front of her despite the rate of travel. Her body was honed to the umpteenth degree. The floor was beneath her. The beyond was above her. She was in her element and she was _loyal _to her element.

_Gotta go faster._

Ah yes the speed. Unbridled energy surged forward by honed muscles sculpted by years of training. This training was also supplemented by years of downtime, not allowing herself to overwork her muscles had added benefits when it came to her abilities.

_Faster._

Euphoria tore through her as she pulsed forward. The ultimate ecstasy of feeling this fast was a thrill, it was a drug. Her reason for living. This raw power. This focused power. Her maximum power! It was incredible. Stupendous. She was the fastest thing alive!

_Gotta go faster!_

Yes. Increase the speed. She had the limitless talent of a thousand ponies. No make that a million ponies! None could match her. She had the strength, the speed and vitality of a godess. She was a godess, the godess of speed! As her cyan body blured around her she grinned. This was it! Her moment. Time to shine! All would see that she Rainbow was the greatest pony in-

She heard a sound. A high pitched sound. A sound she was very familiar with. Not now! When she was so close. Just a few seconds more and she would-

The sound grew louder. Harder to ignore. The limitless speed began to fade. She could feel the momentum dying as her mind slowed to think. She was so close now. She just needed to concentrate even harder. More momentum. More power. More speed.

"Rainbow." the sound materialized into a voice.

That was it. She was broken. The speed now collapsed into a feeling of unsteadyness as she tried to slow. Wipeout was inevitable. Goodbye ecstasy. Goodbye potential. Goodbye power. She hardly knew them.

As she began to tumble she watched the floor get closer. The harsh rocks approached. Bruises were imminant. Scrapes were inevitable. Her magenta eyes had the decency to roll at her embarassment.

Her multicolored mane was tossed and turned and she fell, the momentum carrying her forward into black eye status. This was so uncool.

The mark of her special talent whirled around as her body spiraled out of control. It looked more like a bad hippie tie dye than the crowning achievement of her fillyhood.

Rainbow inwardly winced as she started to rapidly descend. This was going to hurt. Wiping out was never fun. But her speed was really going to get her in trouble this time. Something so awesome was going to be so painful.

"This will suck." she managed to choke out just before she began final approach.

As the ground rushed to meet her something happened. There was no pain. There was no bruises. No scrapes. No nicks or cuts. No wipeout. Just an air of calm. Just the feeling of warmth.

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes. Craning her eyes upward she was met with a dazziling sight.

A gentle smile. Warm green eyes. Soft white frame adorned with golden ornamentation. The wisdom of a thousand lifetimes and the kindness of a caregiver were apparant in the being before her.

The being's smile widened as she cradled the young pony's head. Any embarassment she would normally feel at this situation evaporated as she was pulled closer into an embrace.

"Silly pony. Whatever are you doing out here." the ruler asked.

Rainbow blushed, her cheeks inflamed with red lines. She had been caught by the ruler of the kingdom practicing in the castle grounds, again...

"Practicing. Your highness." she said sheepishly, absentmindedly scratching her mane with her left forehoof.

"I can see that Rainbow. But what did we tell you?" the ruler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the royal garden?" Rainbow guessed.

The ruler smiled and tussled her hair. Rainbow was torn between the affectionate geasture or feeling like a little foal again. The princess had a way of making a pony such as herself feel so small, even though the ruler herself looked barely older than Rainbow.

"Not without my supervision. Little seapony." she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"The supervision of a princess? Isn't that a bit much Neptunia?" Rainbow asked with a wry grin.

The princess of the seaponies laughed tossing aside her green mane. She grabbed the youg seamare and rubbed her hoof roughly through the seaponie's multicolored mane.

"Well _Rainbow Scale... _Let's just say it's more of a privalidge to see your talent." Neptunia said, a giddy tone in her voice.

"You can only see me if you catch me princess!" Rainbow Scale stated zooming away, her rainbow wave scale mark rapidly vanishing from view.

Neptunia smirked and bolted after her young subject, her own trident scale mark vanishing in the tidal currents. Here in the undersea kingdom of Maresea she ruled with kidness and joy. While those on land had to toil and strain to tame the surface world here everything under the waves came freely and easily. When you put that in perspective...

What else would you be but a Seapony?


End file.
